


Rain

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, and a thirst that isnt for blood, calliope is just a vampire with a lot of personality, when is calliope not trying to get viola to make out with her tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think this is funny?" Viola snapped. "You take the fucking umbrella, and leave me to soak in the pouring rain?"</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, you look really sexy right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"You look - "

  
"Don't. Say. _Anything_."

  
Viola clenched her fist, teeth chattering so hard together that even Calliope was concerned she might crack them. Her tone dripped with bitterness, and her eyes were glaring daggers into Calliope, who was lazily lounging on the couch, all too amused at the situation to try and better it. Viola was soaking from head to toe, her long hair dripping with water, quickly making a puddle on the floor. Her boots squeaked every time she took a step. She ripped them off by the front door, water sloshing in them, and her jacket followed, hanging it up on the door. She glared at Calliope, who was trying her best not to laugh as her glasses began to fog up.

  
Viola ripped them off, squinting only for a second as the world became less clear and shoved them to the side on the kitchen table.

  
"You think this is funny?" Viola snapped. "You take the fucking umbrella, and leave me to soak in the pouring rain?"

  
"If it makes you feel better, you look _really_ sexy right now."

  
Viola's eye twitched. Calliope was really pushing her limits, but it was too good to resist. And it wasn't a lie either, with how her wet clothes hugged her body. All she had on were a tank top and shorts, which is more or less what she wore every day.

  
"Seriously. I'm pissed at you, and all you can say is that I look good?"

  
"Correction: I said you look sexy."

  
"I - that doesn't matter. I'm freezing my ass off right now."

  
To emphasize her point, she rubbed her bare arms. Calliope smiled. "I can fix that if you come closer."

  
If there were ever a single expression to describe what " _done_ " looked like, it would have been the one Viola made. They stared at each other for merely a span of a second before Viola moved toward the staircase, stomping up them. Seconds later, the loud slam of the bedroom door could be heard throughout the house, shaking the picture frames on the wall with how harsh the impact was.

  
Calliope chuckled as the storm picked up. Of course she didn't mean to leave Viola soaking in the rain, as she thought she had another umbrella, but apparently not. She'd go check up on her in a few minutes.

  
Or maybe a few seconds. She might need help changing clothes.


End file.
